marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Grimm (Earth-7940)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7940 | BaseOfOperations = New Amsterdam, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = College graduate (State University), U.S. Air Force pilot training, NASA astronaut training | Origin = Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays; Depowered | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = John Byrne | First = Marvel Two-In-One #50 | Last = Marvel Two-In-One #100 | HistoryText = The past history Ben Grimm of Earth-7940 is comparable or on par with his Earth-616 Counterpart. Much like on Earth-616, Grimm accompanied Reed Richards on the fated rocket flight that created the Fantastic Four. After being exposed to cosmic rays and transformed into a Thing, Grimm returned to his apartment in New Amsterdam shortly after the formation of the Fantastic Four. There he was confronted by his Earth-616 counterpart, who was attempting to travel back in time with a serum that would have cured the Thing at an earlier point in the evolution of his Thing form. Not believing his counterparts intent, Thing-7940 attack Thing-616 and a brawl broke out in the streets. Eventually Thing-616 overpowered his less experienced counterpart and administer the serum which caused Thing-7940 to revert back to his human form. Thinking that the changes would affect him once he returned to his own time, Thing-616 left in his Time Platform. However there, the Thing was informed by the Mister Fantastic of his home reality that his interactions in the past merely created a divergent reality. As revealed in , Earth-7940 was actually an alternate reality instead of a divergent one. As New York City did not exist and New Amsterdam did instead. Without his powers, Ben quit the Fantastic Four and got a job tending bar. The Fantastic Four moved on, recruiting Spider-Man to take Ben's place on the team. While the Fantastic Four had many adventures, while Ben merely watched on the sidelines from the TV in his bar. This reality took a tragic turn when Galactus arrived to consume the Earth. The Fantastic Four, the Avengers, the X-Men, Doctor Strange and the Hulk all fell in battle against the Galactus who succeeded in consuming Earth's life energies. Although the planet was decimated, much of the human race survived. This attack on Earth also revived the former Nazi known as the Red Skull. Reviving the Nazis, Red Skull then took over what was left of the United States, making his strong hold in New Amsterdam. Ben joined those still free in forming a resistance movement providing aid to Galactus survivors while also trying to overthrow the Red Skull. This coincided with the return of the Thing from Earth-616 who had discovered that Ben's world was not a divergent of his own, but an alternate reality. Learning of the plight in this reality, the Thing agreed to help but was eventually captured by the Red Skull for interrogation. Ben Grimm then led a group of rebels in order to free the Thing from the Red Skull's stronghold. As Grimm and his soldiers were attacking the Thing manged to break free. In the ensuing clash with the Red Skull, the Skull attempted to use his Dust of Death on the Thing. The Thing blew the dust back into the Skull's face, killing the villain in the process. With the Skull's tyranny at an end, the Thing returned to his own reality, wishing Ben Grimm the best of luck in restoring his world. On Earth-616 the Human Torch revived the Sub-Mariner in which caused a chain reaction of events that led to the revival of Captain America in and later the Red Skull in . But with the loss of the Thing on Earth-7940, the Torch never found the Sub-Mariner, and in turn Captain America was not revived, leading to the Red Skull being unopposed after Galactus ravaged the Earth. | Powers = None. Formerly, the same powers as the Thing during the early stages of his transformation of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grimm Family